MANTAN
by yana kim
Summary: Dalam perjalanan menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasih, Yamanaka Ino tidak sengaja menabrak mobil mantan kekasihnya yang lain yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang lari dari acara perjodohan pun tidak terima melihat mobil kesayangannya lecet parah. ONESHOT/OOC/CRACK


**MANTAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Oppa. Eh, Sensei!

Lenght : Oneshot Panjang

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUM:**

Dalam perjalanan menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasih, Yamanaka Ino tidak sengaja menabrak mobil mantan kekasihnya yang lain yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang lari dari acara perjodohan pun tidak terima melihat mobil kesayangannya lecet parah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia memang tidak adil. Tidak pernah adil. Begitulah pemikiran beberapa orang. Khususnya yang kini di pikirkan dan dirasakan oleh Yamanaka Ino. Tiga tahun berpacaran dengan Shimura Sai, namun yang berakhir di pelaminan bukanya dia melainkan wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saingannya sejak kuliah Tayuya. Jadi maksudnya selama tiga tahun in, dia bertugas menjaga jodohnya si Tayuya kampret itu? Ino rasa ia tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini kalau si pelakor alias perebut lelaki orang itu orang lain. Tapi ini Tayuya. Tayuya yang itu. Yang selalu bersaing dengannya dalam hal apapun. Ino ingat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum mengejek Tayuya saat memberikan undangan kepada Ino. Alasan klise, perjodohan orang tua yang tidak dapat di tolak. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Ino sangat mencintai Sai. Perasaannya pada Sai selama tiga tahun itu sangat tulus dan ia masih belum rela untuk melepaskan Sai. Apalagi untuk Tayuya.

Seminggu lalu saat undangan ia terima, Ino sudah menangis semalaman. Ia rasa itu sudah cukup dan ia dengan percaya diri menghadiri acara itu hari ini. Kalau ia tidak datang, Tayuya akan menganggapnya masih bersedih atas menangnya perempuan itu dan Ino tidak akan membiarkan perempuan iblis berpikiran seperti itu. Ia sudah siap dengan dress merah menyalanya. Makeupnya juga sudah stand up. Jangan lupakan rambut pirang panjanganya yang dibuat bergelombang di bagian bawahnya juga high heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Dengan percaya diri seratus persen, Ino memasuki mobil Honda Civic keluaran terbaru yang belum lama ini dibelinya.

Sayangnya tingkat kepercayaan dirinya turun sebanyak tujuh puluh lima persen saat ia berhenti di _traffic light_. Ia berkaca pada _rear view mirror_ mobil mewahnya. Memandang penampilannya yang sudah sempurna. Lampu berganti menjadi hijau. Ino kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lambat. Hotel mewah tempat acara di gelar hanya tinggal beberapa kilo meter lagi. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos. Secantik apapun dia hari ini, semahal apapun dress dan make up yang ia kenakan hari ini, tidak akan membuat Sai kembali padanya. Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Awalnya hanya setetes, kemudian dua tetes. Hingga tetesan-tetesan lainnya menyusul turun hingga membasahi pipi Ino. Tangis itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi isakan yang kian keras. Air mata membuat pandangan Ino buram. Hingga…

BRAK!

Ino sadar dan ia langsung meninjak pedal rem dengan kuat. Tidak ada gunanya, karena ia sudah menabrak mobil yang berhenti di pinggir jalan itu. Buru-buru Ino mencari kaca mata hitam yang biasanya ada di dashboard mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menyetir Maserati Quarttropotre miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia sudah mengelilingi jalanan kota Tokyo tanpa ada tujuan. Memang, sebenarnya dia ingin mengulur waktu agar ia datang terlambat atau kalau perlu tidak usah datang sekalian ke acara temu kangen ayah dan ibunya dengan sahabat lama mereka. Temu kangen apanya? Itu hanyalah dalih untuk acara perjodohan yang mereka adakan untuknya. Sasuke mendengarnya dari Inuzuka Hana yang kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha. Wanita cantik yang merupakan kakak iparnya itu memberitahunya semalam. Dan tepat lima belas menit setelah Hana meneleponnya, ibunya meneleponnya untuk memberitahukan perihal acara temu kangen itu.

Istri dari Itachi itu sangat mengerti dirinya. Mungkin karena Sasuke juga adalah teman dari adiknya yaitu Kiba. Karena itulah Sasuke sangat menghargai, menghormati dan juga menyayangi kakak iparnya itu. Hana meminta untuk segera mencari kekasih kalau tidak mau lagi di jodohkan oleh anak rekan kerja ataupun anak sahabat ayah ibunya. Tentu saja Hana juga kasihan dengan mertuanya yang harus repot-repot mencarikan jodoh untuk Sasuke. Salah Sasuke sendiri memang karena tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan wanita bahkan di umurnya yang sudah mendekati tiga puluh tahun itu.

Waktu pertemuan sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke merasakan ponselnya di saku jasnya bergetar. Itu Hana. Sasuke langsung menjawabnya.

"Ya, Hana-nee?"

Karena tahu bahwa menyetir sambil bertelepon sangat berbahaya, Sasuke kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepanjang trotoarnya di hiasi pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga. Tentu saja karena ini sudah di pertengahan musim semi.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku memberitahumu perihal perjodohan ini bukan supaya kau tidak datang. Tapi supaya kau mencari solusi terkait ini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san malu karena kau tidak datang sementara teman mereka membawa anak perempuannya."

"Nee-san tahu aku paling tidak suka aca— Ugh!" Sasuke belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena goncangan cukup keras yang dirasakannya. Terimakasih pada sabuk pengaman yang membuat kepalanya tidak sampai membentur stir.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Suara apa itu!?" Hana terdengar panik di seberang sana.

"Nee-san nanti aku telepon lagi. Ada yang menabrak mobilku dari belakang. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan segera turun setelah membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"What the f*ck!"

Sasuke memaki begitu melihat kondisi mobilnya pasca tabrakan sepihak yang terjadi. Belakang mobilnya lecet sempurna. Lampu belakang sebelah kiri retak parah. Emosi langsung menguasi kepala ayam Sasuke. Demi Tuhan mobil ini adalah mobil kesayangannya. Maserati dengan harga selangit yang hanya ada tiga di Jepang. Mobil impiannya yang baru dibelinya dua tahun lalu saat launching perdana perusahaan itu di Jepang.

Sasuke kemudian menatap pada mobil yang sudah melakukan penganiayaan pada mobilnya. Oh, sebuah Honda Civic keluaran terbaru ternyata. Baru kemarin Sasuke berpikir membeli mobil itu untuk ulang tahun Hana sebulan lagi. Namun harga diri Sasuke seolah tercoreng karena yang menabrak mobilnya adalah mobil feminim seperti itu. Dan kenapa sang pemilik yang merupakan tersangka itu tidak kunjung keluar? Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke mendekat dan mengetuk kaca di pintu kemudi. Kaca film yang di gunakan mobil itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengetuk jendela kaca itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok wanita dengan dress merah menyala serta heels tinggi senada. Oh, rambut pirang itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang. Wanita yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu itu menunduk takut.

"Anda lihat apa yang baru saja anda lakukan?

"Maafkan saya, tuan! Saya tidak sengaja." Ada apa dengan suara wanita ini. Apa dia habis demo hingga suaranya serak begitu?

"Anda tahu itu mobil apa?" Si wanita melirik kecil pada mobil yang sudah dia tabrak.

"Maserati Quarttropotre keluaran 2017?" cicit wanita itu. Sasuke kaget, tidak menyangka wanita bersuara serak ini tahu tentang mobil langka nan mahal itu.

"Wah anda tahu ternyata. Kalau begitu anda tahu kan biaya servicenya saja sudah berapa? Dan anda baru saja merusak _bumper _dan lampu mobil saya."

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan ganti rugi." Wanita itu segera memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa tidak kaget saat membaca kartu yang kini ada di tangannya itu.

YH Collection  
Yamanaka Ino  
Fashion Designer  
+819322112  
yh-Ino

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha High School?" Wanita yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu mendongak untuk mendapatkan ekspresi kaget yang serupa dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakannya. Pacar pertamanya saat ia duduk di kelas dua SMA. Pantas saja Sasuke familiar dengan rambut pirang panjang itu. Kaca mata hitam dan wajah menunduk itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Karena Ino mendongak untuk melihatnya, Sasuke dapat langsung mengetahui alasan suara Ino serak sejak tadi. Wanita itu menangis. Kaca mata hitam itu mungkin bisa menyembunyikan mata bengkaknya namun hidung memerah Ino tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Oh. Tidak. Maksudku ya. Tapi ini bukan karena insiden ini. Jadi ka—"

Ino tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke membuka kaca matanya. Menampilkan mata memerah yang nyaris bengkak itu. Namun mata merah itu tidah bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan aquamarine yang sudah sekian tahun tidak pernah Sasuke lihat. Entahlah, mungkin sebelas atau dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dan jujur, Sasuke sangat merindukan mata ini dan tentu saja wanita ini juga.

Situasi ini persis seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Dimana Ino menangis sesenggukan ketika mereka berpisah. Perpisahan sepihak oleh Sasuke dengan alasan bosan. Hormon anak delapan belas tahun yang sedang berapi-api untuk menyandang predikat badboy sekolah. Ino yang menangis karena Sasuke memutuskannya padahal Ino sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Namun kali ini kondisinya berbeda. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ino menangis kali ini.

"Kau yakin bukan karena aku membentakmu?"

"Bukan! Kau bahkan tidak membentakku, Sasuke-kun." Ino menjawab segera. Mungkin takut Sasuke salah paham.

Oh my God! Apa ini? Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang hanya karena panggilan kesayangan itu. Bukan bukan, bukan hanya Ino yang sering memanggilnya dengan suffiks itu. Keluarga dan banyak wanita lainnya yang memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan itu namun tidak ada yang seperti Ino. Cara Ino memanggilnya entah kenapa terasa sangat pas dan nyaman di telinga Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke sangat merindukannya. Ia teringat bagaimana ia begitu menyesal setelah putus dari Ino. Tidak ada gadis lain yang memberikannya perhatian tulus seperti yang Ino lakukan. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ino menjauh. Ia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Ino dan mengajaknya kembali kala itu. Tapi sayang sekali, gengsi Uchiha membuatnya batal melakukannya dan ada anak baru berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dekat dengan Ino.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Ini hanya... umm... ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Itu saja."

"Dari pakaianmu sepertinya kau akan pergi ke suatu acara. Dan jalan ini menuju hotel Q dimana memang sedang ada pesta pernikahan disana. Biar kutebak, Kau menangis sampai menabrak mobilku berarti yang menikah itu... mantanmu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau ini jalan ke hotel Q dan ada pesta disana?" tanya Ino penasaran. Apa Sasuke di undang juga?

"Aku sudah mengelilingi daerah ini dua jam lebih."

"Untuk apa kau mengelilingi daerah ini dua jam lebih?"

"Hanya sedang mengulur waktu. Kau sendiri? Menangis disini, tidak siap datang ke pernikahan mantanmu?"

Ino merasa tersindir. "Siapa bilang aku tidak siap?" balasnya mencoba terdengar ketus.

"Mata merah dan suara serakmu sudah menjawabnya, sayang."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!"

Masih sama seperti dulu, berdebat dengan Ino adalah salah satu hal yang bisa menghiburnya.

"Kau mau datang ke pesta itu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengar Ino, datang ke pesta pernikahan mantan yang sepertinya masih kau cintai sendiri itu akan membuat dia ataupun istrinya merasa kau belum move on dan masih mencintainya. Setidaknya kau harus membawa pasangan dan terlihat lebih bahagia dari mereka."

"Hampir dua belas tahun tidak bertemu aku tidak tahu kau berubah jadi cerewet sekali."

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Ino terlihat sedang berpikir. Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Dia harus bersikap seolah dia jauh lebih bahagia dari Sai dan Tayuya. Meskipun kenyataannya tidak begitu setidaknya ia harus bisa berakting di depan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan ide itu? Kau berniat menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasanganku ke pesta itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memberikan saran."

Bahu Ino melemas.

"Kalau tidak mau membantu seharusnya kau tidak usah memberikan saran! Masalah mobilmu aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Hubungi aku bila kau sudah memperbaikinya. Jangan lupa nota dari bengkelnya ya!"

Ino mengambil paksa kacamata hitamnya yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan berniat masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tapi karena kau sepertinya sangat sangat sangat butuh bantuan, aku rasa aku bisa membantumu."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita ke pesta pernikahan mantanmu itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 1**

Ballroom hotel Q yang megah semakin terlihat megah karena di tambah oleh hiasan khusus oleh Wedding Organizer yang di sewa Sai dan Tayuya. Pengantin terlihat duduk di pelaminan sambil menyalami para tamu undangan yang menghampiri mereka. Sai tampak gagah dengan balutan jasnya sedangkan Tayuya terlihat cantik dengan dress putih mahalnya. Oh ya, apa sebelumnya Ino sudah menyebutkan tentang dresscode? Ya, putih adalah warna untuk dresscode acara itu. Tertulis dengan jelas dan besar di undangan berukir emas yang Ino terima seminggu lalu. Ino membacanya dan memang ia sengaja datang dengan dress merah menyala karya sahabatnya Haruno Sakura yang merupakan partner designernya.

Ia berjalan dengan dada membusung dan dagu terangkat menuju pelaminan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para undangan yang melihatnya seolah ia adalah tamu nyasar atau bahkan mungkin tidak di undang. Ia menggandeng Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak mempesona dengan balutan jas hitam juga kemeja hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Mereka sampai di depan sepasang pengantin baru itu.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk kalian." Ino menampilkan senyum tercerahnya pada Sai dan Tayuya.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Sai membalas senyuman Ino dengan tulus, namun tidak dengan Tayuya.

"Apa kau tidak membaca perihal dresscode untuk acara ini, Ino?"

"Tentu saja aku membacanya. Tadinya aku ingin memakai baju putih. Tapi..."

Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Tayuya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Warna putih terlalu suci untuk menghadiri pernikahan orang berhati busuk sepertimu."

Tayuya menggeram. Namun ia menahan dirinya agar tidak terjadi keributan di acaranya sendiri.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Ini tunanganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Berkat dia aku tidak memikirkanmu lagi barang sedetik." Ino tersenyum pada si pengantin pria. Sai tampak kikuk.

"Aa y-ya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san. Terimakasih."

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah melepaskan Ino. Aku harap kalian juga bisa datang di pernikahan kami nanti. Undangannya akan segera kami kirimkan."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke dan Ino keluar dari hotel itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran yang ada di belakang hotel. Mereka kesana menggunakan mobil Ino sedangkan mobil Sasuke di jemput oleh orang bengkel langganannya. Mobil tinggal satu langkah ketika Ino merasa tubuhnya lemas dan ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku... hiks... baik-baik saja." Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Ino yang kembali menangis.

"Hei hei! Tadi kau sudah menangis, kenapa menangis lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino memegang dada kirinya.

"Sakit... hiks... disini sakit sekali, Sasuke-kun. Hiks... sakit sekali."

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain menarik Ino kedalam dekapannya. Tangis wanita itu semakin kencang. Berbanding terbalik dengan percaya dirinya saat berhadapan dengan pengantin baru tadi. Sasuke hanya berharap tidak ada orang yang datang ke parkiran dan mendapati adegan menye-menye yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

Sasuke memutuskan membawa Ino ke pantai yang ada di pinggiran kota. Tangis kedua wanita itu sudah mereda. Mereka masih di dalam mobil melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam. Ino sedang memperbaiki makeup bagian matanya yang sudah acak-acakan akibat air mata.

"Lihat ini. Gaara-gara kau jas ku jadi penuh kelap-kelip seperti ini!" Sasuke menunjuk pada jasnya yang sedikit basah dan ada manik-manik berkilau disana.

"Itu _eyeshadow dan blush on _bukan kelap-kelip." Ino menjelaskan sambil tetap memperbaiki bagian yang berantakan di wajahnya.

"Berkilau berarti kelap-kelip. Sama saja."

"Maaf maaf. Nanti aku ganti jas mu dengan yang baru. Datanglah ke butikku."

"Kau benar-benar seorang designer?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kartu nama yang aku berikan itu palsu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku, sayang!"

"Begitu kau bersikap pada orang yang sudah membantumu?"

"Hehe. Maaf." Ino menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

"Kau pikir itu gratis. Kau harus membalasnya."

"Kau tidak ada bilang tentang balas membalas tadi. Pamrih sekali!"

"Hei. Yang punya masalah hari ini bukan hanya kau. Kau kira kenapa aku keliling-keliling kota tidak jelas hari ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya sekarang giliranmu untuk membantuku. Aku harap kau bisa berakting percaya diri seperti di hadapan mantanmu tadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 2**

"Anak itu harus di beri pelajaran. Dia sudah membuatku malu dan ini sudah kedua kalinya!" Uchiha Fugaku terlihat marah di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Disana ada istrinya Mikoto, anak sulungnya Itachi beserta menantunya Hana. Ada juga beberapa pelayan yang siap melayani mereka. Makan malam sudah tersaji, namun mereka masih menunggu Sasuke yang katanya sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Sasuke akan menikah kalau dia sudah menemukan yang tepat. Tidak perlu sampai di jodohkan begini." Itachi membela adiknya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan yang tepat kalau kerjaannya hanya bermain-main dengan wanita?! Anak itu..."

"Selamat malam semua!" Sasuke muncul dari arah depan. Fugaku sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya jika ia tidak melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang di gandeng oleh anak bungsunya itu.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sasuke?" tanya sang ibu khawatir.

"Aku sudah menemukan wanita pilihanku. Perkenalkan, ini Yamanaka Ino. Aku harap ayah dan ibu tidak lagi menjodohkan aku dengan anak teman-teman kalian."

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian." Ino membungkuk hormat dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada keluarga Uchiha yang malah bengong menatapnya.

"Benar kau kekasih Sasuke, nak?" Mikoto bertanya lembut.

"Benar, bibi. Maaf baru bisa datang sekarang."

"Kau mencintai Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Fugaku membuat Ino dan Sasuke tercekat. Ino memandang pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa membantunya. Tadi Sasuke bilang harus percaya diri kan? Baiklah.

"Saya mencintainya, paman." Ino kembali memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintai Sasuke?" Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya. Kenapa ini jadi seperti interogasi?

Percaya diri... ya.. percaya diri...

"Sasuke-kun sangat perhatian. Dia selalu ada disisi saya saat saya membutuhkan dia. Walaupun kadang saya sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya, dia sangat pengertian dan tidak egois. Dan yang paling penting, dia juga mencintai saya."

Ino menjelaskan sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh cinta. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berakting hari ini. Apa dia jadi artis saja? Penjelasan Ino di sambut dengan pandangan tak percaya dari keluarga Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga sampai terperangah di buatnya.

"Tapi dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia ini manusia sekeras batu dan sedingin es loh Ino-san! Dia juga manusia paling egois yang pernah ada." Uchiha Itachi seolah tidak terima dengan apa yang Ino katakan. Sasuke perhatian dan pengertian? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke menghadiahkan deathglare gratis pada Itachi. Berani sekali kakaknya itu menjelek-jelekkannya. Di hadapan Ino lagi.

"Setiap orang bisa berubah bila sudah berurusan dengan orang yang di cintainya, Itachi-kun." Hanna membela Sasuke.

"Sasuke boleh sedingin es, tapi Ino yang hangat pasti bisa mencairkannya." Hana menambahkan.

"Baiklah." Fugaku kembali bersuara. Pria paruh baya itu mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja makan dan terlihat seperti menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei. Bagaimana kabarmu? Benar, sudah lama sekali. Hahaha. Tidak, tidak. Hanya ingin memberitahumu. Sepertinya putrimu dan putraku sedang menjalin hubungan yang serius. Bagaimana kalau kita segera meresmikannya? Ino? Ya dia sedang ada dirumahku. Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu untuk membahas tanggal pernikahan mereka ya. Sampai bertemu besok, Inoichi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 3**

"Ini tidak ada dalam kesepakatan kita, Sasuke!" Ino memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke dengan keras. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman depan apartment Ino. Mereka segera pamit sesaat setelah Fugaku menyelesaikan panggilan horrornya dengan ayah Ino. Keduanya tidak menyangka kalau orang tua mereka saling kenal dan ternyata cukup dekat

"Memangnya aku tahu akan seperti ini? Bukan hanya kau yang kaget, Ino. Aku juga. Berhenti memukulku, sakit tahu!" Sasuke mengelus bahunya yang tadi menjadi sasaran Ino.

"Tapi kalau saja kau tidak membawaku ke rumahmu, ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau sudah sampai ke ayahku, ini sudah gawat sekali Sasuke. Dia sudah ingin sekali aku menikah sejak aku lulus kuliah lima tahun yang lalu!"

"Ya sudah kau menikah saja!"

"Denganmu? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi kalau aku pengertian, perhatian dan tidak egois."

"Hei. Itu hanya untuk kepentingan akting! Seperti yang Itachi-nii bilang, kau itu sekeras batu dan sedingin es juga egois. Dan satu lagi, playboy!" Ino melipat tangannya dan memandang tajam pada Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku playboy? Aku juga tidak egois ya!"

"Kau sudah playboy sejak SMA. Kau memutuskan aku secara sepihak tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sebelas tahun lalu dan kau bilang kau tidak egois?"

"Kau masih marah tentang masalah itu? Itu sudah lama sekali Ino."

"Tentu saja aku masih marah! Kau cinta pertamaku aku benar-benar menyukaimu saat itu tapi kau ma—"

Sasuke seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sedangkan Ino juga kaget dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dan juga gugup.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah sehingga jadi asal bicara! Pulanglah, Sasuke." Ino berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Tidak sanggup untuk kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Kau juga cinta pertamaku, Ino." Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana bahu Ino menegang mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Melihatmu hari ini dalam keadaan menangis mengingatkanku akan hari itu. Hari dimana aku melakukan hal bodoh itu. Kau juga menangis saat itu."

"Ya,aku memang sebodoh itu hingga menangis dan memohon agar kau tidak memutuskanku." Ino masih membelakangi Sasuke. Namun ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke melingkari bahunya. Pria itu memeluknya dari belakang. Ino bahkan bisa merasakan dagu Sasuke yang bersandar di pundak kirinya. Namun Ino mencoba bersikap tenang. Panik malah akan membuatnya menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapa Sasuke.

"Memutuskanmu adalah hal yang paling aku sesali di dalam hidupku. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat." Bersusah payah Ino membuat agar suaranya terdengar ketus.

"Tidak terlambat sebenarnya, kalau saja aku berani minta maaf padamu waktu itu."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

"Itu karena kau terlihat bahagia dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Laki-laki?"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Anak baru di kelasmu."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kiba."

"Benarkah?" Ino merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Jujur saja, ia merasa hangat.

"Bila saat itu aku minta maaf dan memintamu untuk kembali padaku, apa kau mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Berhenti membicarakan masa lalu!"

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan masa sekarang. Kembalilah padaku, Ino."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku akan menebus kesalahan dua belas tahun lalu dengan menjadi pria yang akan selalu ada di sisimu. Biarkan itu jadi hukumanku." Ino tidak pernah percaya tentang kata-kata yang bisa menghipnotis. Namun sepertinya malam ini ia percaya karena ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana kata-kata Sasuke menghipnotisnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia diam saja saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya agar kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia pasrah saat Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Bukan hanya pasrah. Sebenarnya,Ino menikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bener bener END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Hehehe. Kira-kira Ino mau balikan ga ya? Hahahaa... Maaf banget kalau Sasuke disini sangat out of character.

Fict ini jadi karena tiba-tiba. TIBA-TIBA. Mantan aku ngechat. Kampret banget tau nggak sih! Dia nanya kabar lewat whatsapp dan yang paling kampretnya, foto profilnya itu sama ceweknya yang sekarang. Ngapain nanya nanya kabar sementara dia udah punya cewek? Nanti kalau aku baper gimana? Hadeh.

Maaf jadi curhat.

Semoga suka ya...

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
